Who wants to be normal!
by Carrotcake28
Summary: Hi my name is James.James Rider and my dad is Alex Rider. The worlds best spy   * I redid it or is it revamped it?
1. Chapter 1

Many children, and when I say many I mean the majority of children, growing up had normal childhoods with normal parents who had ordinary jobs. They had fussy

mums and painfully embarrassing dads.

I think it's safe to say growing up my life wasn't anything like that and to be honest I don't know whether to be thankful or not! You'll find out why later in this journal entry.

Now you may wonder why I'm writing this journal especially since I'm a thirteen year old boy. Well, apparently, according to my school councillor I am a very, quote, 'Disturbed young boy' and that I often act out at school because of that which is odd because I mainly act out for kicks. So the teachers want me to confide in this diary over the summer holidays in hope that it will turn me into the perfect student. Fat chance.

Besides I won't even be at school any more when the summer holidays end because my dad is getting pretty fed up with this schools copy the sums and sit in silence approach to education. He prefers we be unschooled (look it up!) which is basically instead of me and Eden (my twin sister) sitting in a classroom watching crone drone on and on we get home schooled. We learn languages, sports, travel the world and experience and use lots of technology (yeah I have the best dad in the world!)

Although I still have to do this stupid journal which is probably going to get burned at the end of the month!

Anyway, I expect you want to know who your reading about.

Well, My name is James Alexander León Rider. I was born on the 4th of March in St Dominics Maternity ward in London. I am 2 and ½ minutes older than my Twin sister, Eden-Rose Elise Rider.

My mum left me, Eden and dad when we were only a few months old and ran off with some accountant, last I heard she moved to upper lead worth (the land that time forgot). Dad wasn't really phased when she left. I don't think he loved her properly in the first place.

And now we get to my Father...Alex Rider. Well he's a spy (could not have said that more casually)

* * *

>So that's it! For today anyway...unfortunately...not that I don't like writing in this thing.<p><p>

**Yeah I wrote it again! I just didn't like the first version as much.**

**Please please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm sorry I haven't been writing but I've been kind of busy lately, this chapter is mostly about introducing the main Characters, for this chapter it's only going to be James's Best friends so...enjoy! :) I kind of stole Hex from Alpha force but the rest of the personalities are all mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider :(**

_Day 2_

_I have the laziest dog on the planet! My dad had gotten Charlie for me and my sister were 3 years old and ever since he's been an honorary member of the family. When Charlie was 5, his girlfriend, the next door neighbours dog, Jenny, had got pregnant with Mr I'm-so-hot-dogs-and-humans-ain't-good-enough-for-me's pups and sure enough she gave birth to two boy puppies which we called Stanley and Max and let me tell you that his pups are nothing like their dad! They're completely mental, they run around and trash stuff and play a lot. Charlie on the other hand is a Sloth and stuck to our couch. He's like Keith from EastEnders (not that I watch east enders! but my sister does) and because he's so damn lazy we, and by we I mean my dad, has decided to take the dog to the vet to see if they can fix him._

_I on the other hand, need to go to school...unfortunately._

_Laterz! James R._

James shut his journal and stuffed it in his bag after taking his time getting dressed he hauled himself and his bag downstairs.

"Hey Jamie, took your time I see..." A handsome blonde man in his early 30s smirked

"Where's Eden?" James said

"She already left, you're 3 minutes late for school" Alex replied

James put on a face of horror, if he was late one more time this week, he would get a one hour detention with...Miss Miller!

He sprinted outside and to school. For most kids it would've taken around 10 minutes but for James it only took 4 minutes. James thanked god that his father was so strict about fitness and exercise, but unfortunately he was still late and burst in the middle of form panting like Charlie.

Everyone doubled up laughing. Especially his best friends, Hex, Yuri and Brandon .

Hex Harris was 14 years old. He was the son of, ironically, James's dad's best friend, Tom Harris. Hex had a love of computers, and was a genius when it came to computers but like his dad, Hex paid no attention in any lessons and in classwork, more often than not, he got low grades but when it came it tests Hex aced them. Hex and James had grown up together and were closer than brothers. Hex was also excellent at PE and martial arts. Once, some spastic Year 7 kid called him a computer Geek...Poor kid, He wasn't able to bend down for a month. Hex has Bronze coloured skin and brown eyes and brown hair with slight blonde streaks.

Yuri...

Yuri Okpara really is an extraordinary boy. The 14 year old is 6ft long! With a 5 inch long afro! Originally from the Achawa tribe in Tanzania he and his family had moved to London when Yuri was only 5 and since then Yuri had considered himself British. From the age of 6 he put his hand on his heart and sang god save the queen at school under the Union Jack alongside James, Hex and Brandon . Since then he had considered himself English. Yuri had plans to return to Africa one day, to visit his family. James had never ever met anyone as mad or funny as Yuri and the two had been partners in crime since forever. Yuri was surprisingly and astonishingly good at Maths but paid no attention in English.

* * *

><p>And then there was Brandon , Brandon Daniels was the best chess player in school. Undefeated champion since Year 7. Most kids would find Brandon as someone to pick on as someone to pick on...until they found out that he was also undefeated Judo champion. No one had ever been able to defeat him, apart from James of course. James and Brandon were also like brothers. They had both grown up together, Brandon was the son of Ben Daniels who was also a very good friend of James's dad. They had gone through simple SAS training together, when their dad's taught them how to defend themselves. Brandon had inherited his dad's jet black hair and his mother's blue eyes.<p>

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

After finding out that he did in fact have a 1 hour detention with his head of year, Miss Miller, James sulkily went off to his first lesson, Maths, and despite being in the top set his teacher gave the class work that would be more suited for a Year 5 class not a Year 8 class!

"What do we have after Maths?" James asked Yuri

Yuri opened his bag and after rustling around for a few seconds he pulled out a tattered graffitied planner "We have, after Maths, Geography then break then English and science then Lunch and last period is French"

"The only lessons that don't sound piss boring are French and Science" James groaned

"French is boring for us" Yuri said

"No way! French is so live!" James argued, French was pretty awesome, because James has been fluent in French since he was 6, he didn't have to pay any attention to the teacher, who didn't really mind and always set an easy worksheet. Instead everyone messed about and had a laugh, unfortunately James wasn't in the same set as Yuri, Brandon and Hex.

"French is only live for your set because your in it"

James grinned and swept his thick blonde hair out of his hazel eyes.

"You still coming to footie after school?" Hex said swinging his arm around James's shoulder

"Nah, Dad's going on a you know what today so me and Eden want to stay with him until he leaves" James said looking very upset.

"Alright, if you won't go we won't" Yuri reassured him

"Thanks guys" James flashed a grateful smile

Just then the second buzzer went, and the boys noticed that the hallways were empty. They were officially late, a look of horror crossed James's face, he couldn't be late again!

"RUN!" James yelled as he ran like a lunatic up the stairs to the third floor, Yuri and Brandon followed.

"Lauren?"

"Yes sir"

"Callum?"

"Here sir"

"James?"

"James?" the teacher asked again. It was at that moment when he snuck into the room and fell of his hands and knees and crawled across the room to his seat where he took his seat, Natasha and Hex smirked

'Aaah Natasha, Sporty, Cool, Kind, extremely clever, gorgeous' Hex thought

'...and James' girlfriend' He quickly reminded himself

"Here sir" James said copying down the title

The teacher must have been blind and stupid not to see that James was late or maybe it was the fact that James had a complex understanding of the art of Ninjutsu, thanks to his Father. Either way, James was safe.

Everyone got their Lunch at break and either went to the library at lunch or went outside. James, Hex, Yuri, Brandon, Natasha and Katie, who was Natasha's best friend, always went to the library. There they played Irish Snap, which is far more fun then regular snap but were eventually kicked out for making too much noise.

After school ended James started to head home, he lived around 1 hour,30 minutes away but because he lived right in the middle of London, in

a penthouse called the Glass Canary, it was an architectural mix of the Canary Wharf and the Shard of Glass. That was just one of 3

homes the Riders owned. The other two were in France and Scotland. His school was the Edward VI School. King Edward VI had always interested James. The boy was 9 years old when he became King of England and 15 years old when he died. In some ways he reminded James of himself, from the day he was born he was burdened with high expectations as was James.

"James! Wait up!" James turned to see Natasha running up the street. Her chestnut hair was messy yet looked perfectly done up. She has big, pale blue eyes and slightly tan skin.

"Hey Polski" He grinned, James had called her Polski since they first met. Mainly because Natasha was Polish and had immigrated to Poland only 4 years ago! Despite that her English was perfect and she was the smartest girl in whole of year 8. He also called her Polski because of how proud she was to be Polish.

"Poland owns!" she said putting her arm around James.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to my house and paint our toenails next weekend?" she asked

"I'd love to!" James said, completely serious

"I was joking, now I'm a little concerned..." she said edging away form James

"Aww! Hot pink would've suited me, don't you think?" James smirked

"Eugh! Pink is horrible, but seriously, do you want to go see a movie next week?" Natasha asked, that was the great thing about her, she was most certainly not a girly girl but she wasn't a tomboy either. She loved fashion but hated Pink, though ironically the singer was her favourite, make up and High heels. She was also a keen football player and was captain of the girls team.

"I'd love to go, Polski" He smirked

"Cool, I'll meet you at Saint James Park?" Natasha requested

"Nooo! I don't want to go Buckingham Palace!" James moaned

"Why?"

"because I've been there so many times! I'm getting sick of the royal family!"

"Fine then! St Pauls Cathedral?"

"With all those protesters! Too depressing"

"Saint James park it is then!" She said, James groaned but agreed.

After an hour he finally arrived home to hear Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody playing at an ear bursting volume from the built in stereo and his sister and dad dancing, laughing and singing along.

While most teenage girls prefer to listen to Justin Bieber and the Jonas Brothers, Eden, like Alex, much rather prefers to listen to Queen, The Beatles and Pink Floyd.

James smiled at his slightly crazy but awesome family.


End file.
